


My Immortal

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stood up on stage and looked out at the crowd. There were the usuals, then there were a set of green eyes staring me down. I knew I'd be in trouble if he figured out I lied to them earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> So yet another story written by me. I promise I am working on the other three, there are just taking time to map out properly. I can't tell you how many times I've rewrote chapters.

_"I want you to come on, come on, come on..."_

With my music cranked, I practiced my latest solo routine. A sultry little number to Piece of My Heart. I know I should be researching my current hunt, but I wasn't getting any leads, and I had a shift tonight, and I wasn't completely familiar with the choreography.

I'm hunter primarily, by my late family's standards, but hunting doesn't exactly rake in the big money, so I half settled into a relatively small town and got myself a job at the local dance club. It's not a strip club, it leans more to the burlesque side. There are private rooms for the more intimate dances, but generally those are kept for regulars and not out of towners. The owner does know that I sometimes have to leave for a "personal emergencies", though she doesn't ask for details. I know she knows, but I'm one of her best dancers, and I tend to draw in a crowd. She often compares me to Christina Aguilera’s character, Allie, I think, from that movie she did with Cher. I've got the girl next door look, but I can sing and dance like no one else. She says I have that innocent look that draws them in, but when I start to belt it out, they're hooked. Plus my solo routines are often classic rock numbers, and offer a unique atmosphere, completely different from the others dances.

_Focus dummy, it's almost 9, and you haven't quite got the ending down._ I thought to myself.

Restarting the song, I started from the beginning, going through each step, only mouthing the words, having had the vocals down pat since Carrie suggested it. I shouldn't be having this much trouble with choreography, it was simple, the routine was focusing more on my vocals than anything. That's what I get for being a perfectionist.

Finally, I was satisfied with my progress and debated about a shower before work, when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" I said out loud, a rendition of my usual door answering line.

Only a handful of things, come to visit at this time, and majority of it is not good news. Walking over to the door, I slipped my silver knife into the back of my jeans, it wouldn't hold up against everything, but it sure better than nothing. I peeked into the peephole, more out of habit than anything, to find two rather tall, attractive men standing there.

"Shit." I knew very well who they were looks they caught wind of whatever I'm hunting and decided to check it out for themselves. Fine by me, I wasn't catching a break with it. They can have a try.

I opened the door, "Can I help you gentlemen?" I said sweetly, letting a slight drawl slip into my voice.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm Special Agent Novoselic and this is my partner, Special Agent Cobain. We're here investigating the recent deaths in the area, would you be willing to answer a few questions for us?" The taller one asked. Ah, the old FBI routine, I know it well.

I plastered my brightest smile on, "Oh, it's not a bother at all, would you like to come in?" I said, stepping out of the way and gesturing to my living room.

"Thank you." They both responded, stepping over the threshold (which had salt imbedded into it) and followed me to the room.

After sitting down, they started.

"First off, um?"

"Natasha."

"Natasha, did you know any of the victims?" The one with green eyes asked.

"The first one, Lizzie Kaden. She worked with me down at the bar. I, like everyone else, just assumed it was her abusive boyfriend. He was a real piece of work; I don't know how many times she would come late to work because they got into an argument. But when the high school's principal and Mrs. Santana were found the same way, I started questioning it. That was too much of a coincidence for me. But, I can't even begin to imagine what goes through the mind of people like this."

"When was the last time you saw Lizzie?"

"Umm. Her last shift was the day before her body was found."

"Was she acting different or anything when you saw her?"

"She was a little more on edge than usual, I brushed it off as something to do with Jason, I was concerned, she couldn't keep still and I always caught her looking over to the door, like she was expecting him to come through any second. But other than that, she wasn't acting any different."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Not really, that's all I know. I only knew the principal to see her, and Mrs. Santana, usually kept to herself."

"Okay. We'll be going then, if think of anything else, here's my card." The taller one stood and handed me a very official looking card with his "name" and number on it.

I saw them out, promising that if anything were to come up, I would most definitely call. Closing the door, I glanced up at the clock hanging on my wall.

"I'm going to be late!" I ran up the stairs to grab my bag and run a brush through my hair. My hair is clean enough I guess.

Grabbing my keys, I went to the garage and opened it up to reveal my 1968 Shelby Mustang GT500-KR, (the one thing Ford did right).

Throwing her into reverse, and hitting the garage door button, I sped off towards work, hoping I wouldn't be that late.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

Dean and Sam headed back to the impala, the first few people they talked to didn't seem to know anything. They all were saddened by the deaths of the neighbours, but it seemed almost everyone minded their own business in this town.

"Well, look on the bright side Sammy, at least that last one was cute." Dean said trying to cheer up his younger brother. It's been almost two years since Jess, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try and point out girls to him, at least to keep his mind off the whole impending doom and Dean's eventual death closing in.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, of course he noticed how pretty the last local they talked to was, he just didn't think allowing another person to get hurt by him was a good option.

Dean took the next right, pulling into the parking lot of the No tell, Motel they checked into this morning. Itching to get away from Sam's moodiness, he grabbed clean clothes from his duffel bag and changed out of his suit.

"I'm going to the bar, don't wait up." He said with a wave and was gone, leaving Sam to stew in his thoughts.

Which really was just research on the area and the job they were working?

After asking the guy at the front desk where the nearest bar was, he headed out in that direction. When he pulled up, he thought the place looked like hell, even for the places he normal goes.

Boy was he wrong, the interior had a dark atmosphere, with spotlight lighting up the entire stage, where a group of girls were dancing to some sort of jazz number, which was almost done by the time he ordered his drink. Not one to pass up a free show, he sat at a lone table near the bar and turned to watch the rest of the show.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome to the stage, Scarlett!" The MCee announced from somewhere.

The stage went dark, the band playing the opening chords, and a sultry voice started crooning.

"Didn't I make you feel, like you were the only man? Yeah. An' didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can? Honey, you know I did! And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough, But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough." The stage becoming brighter as she went on.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off her, he couldn't think of anyone being able to belt out Joplin like that, it was just as soulful, and the dancing that went with it, didn't help not avert his attention. The girl could dance, just as good as she could sing. The song doesn't take much for choreography, but the movements were almost mesmerizing. She finished her number with a roaring round of applause, this Scarlett, was surely the crowd favourite around here, and it wasn't hard to see why.

"Thank you Scarlett! These lovely ladies will be back just in moment, some even joining you out there on the floor, but please keep in mind the house rules, look, don't touch, unless the girls give permission." The invisible MCee reminded.

Dean took a mouthful of his beer, and looked over to the backstage entrance, hoping to see one particular dancer come through those doors. Luck was on his side tonight; the little brunette came through the doors and headed straight to the bar. Dean heard something about asking the bartender if they needed help delivering drinks to tables. He handed her a tray full of beers, and pointed in the direction of the table that ordered. Which were two down from his own.

He flagged her down on her way back, "Excuse me, Scarlett?"

"Yeah?" She turned and Dean could have sworn, up close, she looked familiar.

"Would you mind bringing me another?" He said holding up his beer, flashing his signature smile.

"Sure thing darlin'." The drawl in her voice, connecting the dots for Dean.

So the girl we interviewed earlier, works at a place like this, well she did say she worked at a bar. He thought, grateful, (slightly) Sam hadn't shown more of an interest. She was definitely someone Dean wanted to get to know better now.

Natasha/Scarlett returned with his beer.

"Anythin' else I can get ya?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind your company, Natasha." He grinned.

*******************************************************************************************************

SHIT! How did he? I know my stage persona is similar to my own look, but it's freaking dark in here, and I have a shit load of make-up on!

"Is it that obvious? And if you want my company, please don't use my real name. It's a safety thing; sure quite a few of the regulars are locals, but they don't say anything, and we don't say anything to their wives about what happens in the private rooms. Thems the rules, Mr. Cobain." Two can play this game, Winchester, I thought sitting down across from him.

"Please, call me Dean."

Really? Couldn't think of something other than your real first name. I thought, mentally laughing at his originality.

"Any relation to the late Kurt Cobain?" I asked.

"A girl who knows her music. Sadly, none that I am aware." He played on.

"You're surprised? You did just see my performance right? You think someone who doesn't know her music could have pulled off something like that?"

"No, I would imagine not." He laughed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, any leads with that stuff you were investigating?" I asked cautiously.

"Not really. After my partner and I left your place, we headed back to the hotel we're staying to call it night. Well, mostly him, I wasn't ready to pack it in, obviously." He said non-chalantly.

"You two seem to know you're stuff, I'm sure you'll be able to find the person responsible." I said.

"I don't doubt that. I just hope we find the guy before someone else gets hurt."

I nodded.

"Enough about my work. Tell me, how does a girl that seems so innocent, end up working in a place like this?"

"The pay is crazy good. Plus, it's fun. Teasing a room full of guys, none of them able to touch, and only getting to see so much. Any woman with a brain would know that it's super empowering to do something like this." I half lied.

We sat and talked a few more minutes, before I had to go back and get changed for the second half of the night.

"Before you head back, what time you done?" He asked.

Hmmm... Do I? Don't I? Aw what the hell. "I'm done at midnight. Wait for me by my car, it's the blue '68 Shelby." I said, turning back to the stage.

The rest of the night went by rather uneventful. We did our second half opening number, a concoction of Carrie's imagination. I closed with The Scorpions, Rock You Like A Hurricane. I got changed into my street clothes, bid farewell to the girls, and headed to the parking lot. Where, surprise, surprise Dean was waiting for me by my car. I shook my head.

"Is this seriously your car?"

"Again with the doubt. It was my dad's he gave it to me, when I was 16. I know it's a Ford, but at least it's a Shelby. Nothing beats classic American muscle."

"Girl, how are you real?" He asked as we both climbed in.

"I am very much real." I laughed.

"I mean, you have sweet and innocent down to a science, but tonight, in there? Total sex kitten. Plus you know your music, and you appreciate classics. I must have died and gone to heaven!" He joked.

"I don't think that's where you're going." I said, before I realized my mistake.

"What?" His voice chilled.

"Um. Well...” I couldn't recover my statement.

"What did you mean by that?" He glared.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a passing comment. I had assumed we were going back to my place and not so we can sit and chat." I said, hoping that he would let it slide.

"Pull over." He wasn't.

"Look Dean, it's not what you think."

"Isn't it?"

"No. I'm a hunter. I've heard in passing about you and your brother, about what you did for him, about the deal. Here, let me prove it. In the glove box there is a flask of holy water, a silver knife and a thing of salt." I said pointing to it.

He opened it and proceeded to test that I was telling the truth. I pulled over before he started; only just putting the car in park when he threw the holy water on me. Then he sprinkled salt on me, and finally took my arm, rolled up my sleeve and cut across my forearm.

I looked up from the cut he just made, "Happy?" I asked.

"I guess so. Why didn't you say anything while we were at your house?"

"Because, I have exhausted every resource I had trying to figure out what is going on here, and I've gotten nowhere. So I was hoping that 2 fresh pairs of eyes would be able to get it. Plus, I really had to get to work and didn't need to deal with the Hunter's greeting at that moment." I said, while applying pressure to the cut on my arm.

"Also, I never guessed that you would show up at my bar and want to take me home." I added shrugging.

"Still should have told us. Would have made our lives so much simpler." He grumbled.

"Yeah, well, now that you know, maybe we can help each other and get this, that way we both can go on our separate ways." I suggested.

"Whatever. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Sure. Let me take you back to your car and we can meet up in the morning and share notes."

"We'll go back for my car later, take me back to my motel. It's the one that's just past this intersection."

I put the car back into gear and headed in the direction Dean pointed. Not sure why he wanted me to stay with him. Stranger things have happened. Then again, sleeping with Dean Winchester would have been one of the strangest things I've done. Which doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense, but then again, I don't make it a habit to sleep with hunters. Or too many people for that matter. Why I was so willing to, is the strange part. I'm a tease by nature usually; no one gets hurt that way. Not me, not the person I slept with.

We made it back to the motel they were staying at, and Dean all but ordered me out of my own car.

"Listen Dean, you think now is the best time to be doing this? It's almost 3 in the morning, your brother is probably sleeping, I need at least 4 hours before I can think straight, and honestly? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Should have thought of this before you opened your mouth. Sam's probably not sleeping, I don't really care that you need sleep, we wouldn't have been sleeping anyway, so just get in the room." He said holding open the door for me.

He was right, Sam was not sleeping, he was sitting up on one of the beds, staring at his computer screen. Though he almost flung it across the room when we walked in.

"What the hell? I figured you weren't going to be back tonight Dean."

"Change in plans. You remember Natasha right?"

Sam looked over at me, trying to remember, and then it dawned on him.

"The girl we talked to earlier? What she doing here?"

"Well, it turns out, she's a hunter. Or so she says."

"Still doesn't explain what she's doing here, at 3 in the morning, Dean."

"That's a long story I'd rather not get into right now."

"Can I not speak for myself?" I tried to interject.

"No." Dean said harshly.

"Seriously? If I'm not allowed to talk, why the hell did you bring me here? I might have a bit more insight than you two, seeing as I actually live here." I retorted.

Sam looked at his brother, "She's right. Whatever happened to bring her here is irrelevant at this point, if she has any ideas on what's going on, it's best for her to tell us now, that way we can handle it."

"Whoa. I'm not backing down, just because some guys want to save the day. This was originally my case; I just let you two 'interview' me so I can give you the low down on what happened. Then I was going to accidently run into one of you and see where you guys were at, maybe spy a little. Don't think for one second, I'm going to let you take all the credit on this one." I snapped.

"Well, do you have any idea what big bad monster is killing people?" Dean quipped.

"At first I thought it was a vamp. But the coroner's report doesn't mention anything about the vics being drained of blood. - "

"If you're a local, how did you get a hold of the coroner's reports?" Sam asked.

"Long story short, his wife wouldn't be too happy if she knew where he was spending most of his nights off." I replied.

"Meaning??" Sam pushed.

"Now's not the time. Anyway, I got a chance to actually look at the bodies. I found the heart's missing, along with a few other essential organs, like the brain, liver, and kidneys."

"That rules out werewolf." Sam added.

"Exactly, plus it's not a full moon, not for another week at least. So I've been going down the list, it can't be a ghost, murders happened in different places, and no artifact has been found linking the vics. Demons just create chaos; they don't really care much for human parts. Too far in town for a wendigo, and obviously it's not a djinn, it's producing bodies way too fast." I ran down the list.

"So what does that leave us?" Sam asked.

We both looked at Dean, who had been way too quiet the entire time I started talking. He was leafing through, what I presumed a journal. Most hunters keep one.

"Don't look at me. You two are obviously the brains of this operation."

"We're asking what you think it might be, does Dad's journal have anything?"

"Not really, only thing that comes close is an Okami. But it's hunting grounds are Japan." He said reliantly.

"Wait a minute. There was a woman who moved to town just before the murders started. I'm pretty sure she was Japanese." I said.

"Pretty sure?" Sam asked.

"How did you not link the two before?" Dean growled.

"I'm from some small town, barely had any diversity, and I can honestly admit, I have a hard time differentiating Asian ethnicities. I'm not proud to admit that, by the way." I said.

"That's beside the point now, if that's what it is, then we need to figure out how to kill it." Sam said matter-of-factly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this chapter! More to come (for all my stories).


End file.
